Lucy! A new Beginning
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed* Lemon / Smut / NonCon Lucy follows the imposter salamander, the love spell is not broken by Natsu. This story will be ongoing as long as the reviews roll in. I count on you at the end of each chapter, you'll see what I mean. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story.
1. Lucy H New Beginnings

Lucy Heartfilia was a celestial wizard in search of a guild to join. She had always been fascinated with the guild named Fairy Tail. Reading Sorcerer Weekly made her want to join even more, seeing how they were always featured in all the main articles. She loved reading all about them and seeing the lovely ladies of the guild in the center fold-out.

"I can't wait to apply to Fairy Tail" she said to herself

She noticed a magic shop and decided to stop in. She browsed the inventory a bit but found nothing of use. She was frustrated by the lack of useful items. Being a Celestial wizard was tough enough. She approached the counter to talk to the elderly owner.

"Are there any magic shops in town sir"? Lucy cooed

"I'm afaid this is the only magic shop in town, young lady" the man said

"What you mean to tell me theirs only one magic shop in this entire town"? she said in shock

"Fraid so people around her are more fishing folk than magic folk, I recon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I just sell to the wizards that happen to pass through" he added

"I can't believe I came out all this way for nothing" She sighs heavily

"Now now, don't say that little lady I have all the latest goods, let me show you a few" he persists

The man pulls a magic card that allows the user to change the color of their clothes. Lucy shrugs it off and ignores as the man continues to show her how it works. She hears him mutter on about it.

"I already have one of those" she says with disappointment

"What I really want is a Celestial gate key" she protests

"Well that's a rare request" he says to her"

Scanning the room she spots a Silver Gate key in a decorative box

"Wow it's the little doggy" She squeals

"Yeah but that one's not very powerful you know" he responds

"Yeah I know but I really want it" She says ecstatically

She scoops up the case and brings it to the shop counter with a huge smile on her face. She has a plan that always works with men.

"So how much" She says in a sweet tone

"20,000 jewels"

"I'm sorry but how much was that again"

"I said 20,000 jewel"

Lucy jumps on the counter in her sexiest centerfold pose as as she sprawls out and flaunts her body in front of the shop owner.

"Awe, come on how much is it really worth to ya. Surely you can cut me a deal" She says in her most seductive tone as she winks at him

"19,000 jewel, just for you young lady" the man says with a smirk

Lucy hastily places her jewel on the counter and pays the man for the gate key. She walks out with a slight bit of disappointment and embarrassment. That trick always works for her in the past. Maybe he was blind. She stomped away in a huff.

"I can't believe he only took off 1,000 jewels, that stubborn old geezer must be blind"

"So much for using my feminine wiles"

She hears a commotion of girls giggling and squealing in the distance, she sees a group of women surrounding a man on the street below her.

"I can't believe he's really here, the Salamander" says a young lady as she passes by to join the crowd

"As in the wizard that uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores"? Lucy says with excitement

She claps her hands together and looks in his direction like a star struck fangirl.

"Salamander"

"So dreamy"

"So HOT"

The ladies in the crowd shouted, the man in the center of the crowd does a quick spin and strikes a seductive pose at the young admirers. All the ladies are enamored by the sight, and staring intently.

"Why's my heart beating so fast, what's gotten into me"? she says in her head

"You ladies are all so sweet" says salamander as he works his eyes around the croud

Lucy grabs her chest as she feels an intense pressure in her chest

"What's wrong with me, it it cause he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing out of control? Could it be, am I in LOVE"? she continues her conversation in her head

"Igneel is that you" a voice cries from the crowd

A scruffy little boy with pink hair bursts through the crowd.

"Who the heck are you" says the pink hair boy with disappointment in his voice

"I'm salamander, surely you've heard of me before"?

In an instant the pink haired boy was gone leaving salamander insulted and confused.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving ladies, I have some business to attend to" Salamander says to the crowd

Lucy still not able to take her eyes off him, completely infatuated by every word coming from his mouth. She could feel it, he is the one. This man will be her husband one day.

"Your leaving already"? the crowd cries together

"Time for the red carpet" he says as he snaps his finger

"I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight, and your all invited"! he shouts

Salamander conjures fire magic and flies off into the distance.

Lucy and the large group of girls start making their way to the yacht, they are all like love struck school girls. The group walked through the town in a daze making their way to the docks, this took them around 45 minutes. The group was now getting antsy seeing all the ships and they looked for Salamanders yacht.

The ladies were ushered to the large boat by a well dressed man.

"This way to Salamanders yacht" he shouted

The Lucy and the rest of the group flock to the man and follow him to the board walk that lead to a ship that looked like there was about to be a ballroom dance. The ladies started mingling and grabbing snacks. Multiple servers come around and gave a glass of punch to all the ladies.

"Where is Salamander" they all begin to shout

Salamander steps out onto the deck of the ship

"Here I am my gorgeous guests, now lets all raise a glass and toast to a wonderful evening" He says cheerfully

All the ladies hold their glasses up and drink them in one gulp. Seconds later all the young ladies collapse to the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What is to become of Lucy?

Is she sold into slavery?

Is she a to be trained as a slut?

Is she going to be forced into prostitution?

Feel free to share any ideas that you might have, I like making somewhat interactive stories. I can't always use all ideas but I will do what I can to work them in at some point.


	2. Kidnapped, and training begins

Lucy wakes up in a holding cell with 12 other women around her age. They seem to be on the lower deck of the ship, she can feel the waves slightly pushing the ship back and forth. Some of the girls are already awake and are at each corner of the holding area looking for ways out. Lucy looks around as the remaining girls start to come out of their unconscious state.

"What happened to us"?

"What the fuck is going on"?

"SOMEONE HELP"!

Footsteps can be heard in the distance. As he approaches the ladies see his outline, standing nearly 6'7" and roughly 250lbs.

"How are my new sluts"?

The girls all cower to the back of the cell. However Lucy steps forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are"?

"Always one in every group" the man chuckles

Lucy reaches for her pouch on her hip

"Never mess with a Celestial Wizard"

She is now patting around her hips in confusion.

"Where are my keys"?

The unknown man grabs the bars and leans in close.

"You really think we would leave your keys on you? We are taking good care of them for you"!

The man steps away from the bars. He takes a large breath and lets out a huge whistle. No more than 10 seconds later 8 men came into the room.

"Alright ladies it's time to get cleaned up, I need you all to take your clothes off and come out of the cell. You will all file into the following room with Mr. Jonah"

Another large man next to a large door holds up his hand and waves to the girls.

"Strip you fucking bitches, right now"

The scared girls start taking off their clothes slowly one article of clothing at a time. This obviously makes the men furious. Two men grab cattle prods and walk toward the cell. The first man opens the cell door with a key on his belt loop. The two men with the prods enter the cell and start zapping the ladies.

"You better hurry up if you don't want to get shocked my little cows"

The ladies threw their clothes off in a rush, Lucy was out of her outfit in seconds. She could hear the cries from the other girls that had been shocked and wanted no part of it.

"Move it SLUTS"

The scared naked women all sprinted from the cell and ran to the door with Mr. Jonah. Once they passed through the door they noticed a bar stretching from wall to wall running parallel to the ceiling. The ladies were all scared and confused, they are all holding their breasts and covering their pussies.

"Time to stop being shy, you'll all be wise to just give in and accept your place"

"Now grab the bar with both hands"

Lucy was quick to comply, which lead the other girls to follow suit. She gave off an evil scowl to Mr Jonah

"What the hell are we doing here"

All the women froze as Lucy spoke up

"This one needs some private treatment, so take her to the private washroom"

A new man enters the room and grabs Lucy by her hair and drags her into a back door. She could barely see anything while the man lead her by the hair to the new room. She noticed the wood floor was replaced by a nice tile floor.

"Where are you taking me you bastard"!

He tightened his grip on her hair

"Shut up whore, you're gonna learn your place"

She was forced against a wall and arms were stretched above her head. She looked up as her hands were fastened into shackles that were anchored to the wall. She began to struggle as the man began to shackle her legs, her body was now in the shape of an X.

"LET ME GO, you're going to regret this"

The man laughs as he leaves the room. Lucy is exhausted and embarrassed as she is naked and chained to the wall. She struggles and flails, fighting for freedom. She waited for what felt like an eternity. Mr. Jonah enters the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Now it's time for you, you will be getting your training from me"

He grabs a hose from the other side of the room and pulls the lever on the nozzle. A strong jet of water shoots from the hose and stings as it hits her skin.

"Ouch, FUCK"

The man sprays her body down with the hose. Not missing a single inch of her body. He stops the water and drops the hose.

"Are you ready for your wash"

He grabs a sponge attached to a stick and lathers up some soap. He starts scrubbing her body with extreme precision, she feels the sponge reaching every crevice.

"Cleaning up whores is so much fun. Scrub, scrub, scrub"

Lucy tries to move as the intruder is sponging her pussy and looking like he is enjoying it.

"I was already clean, STOP"

"Nope time for the rinse"

He picks up the hose and aims the stream at Lucy once again. Spraying off the soap that was just applied.

"Alright bitch, almost done"

He shuts off the hose and throws it down.

"Can I have my clothes back now"?

He grabs her arm and unlocks her shackles one by one until she was free from her restraints. He guides her to a new doorway and pushes her through it.

"Time for Phase 2"

As Lucy looks around the room she sees beds, saw horses, stirrups, examination tools, dildos, vibrators, and other devices she has never seen before. Her face turns to sheer terror as she sees more of this sexual torture room.

"What the hell is this place"?

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

He brings her to what looks like a medical examination table, he slams her down knocking the breath from her body. He straps her arms above her head, places two across her chest, and straps her knees to a set of stirrups.

"Welcome to phase 2"

"Stop this" she is barely able to let out

"I don't like this talking thing, lets fix this"

He walks to a table full of sexual devices and grabs a ball gag. He returns and forces the ball into her mouth and roughly pulls her head up as he clasps it tightly.

"Now lets get to work"

He eyeballs her head to toe and runs his hands down her body starting at her neck.

"You my little slut have some big ass titties"

He gropes them and squeezes them firmly. He lightly slaps her in the face, as he winks at her.

"Wait right here" He chuckles as he walks away

He returns with a large vibrator attached to a mechanical arm. She struggles to see what he is doing, she sees him fixing the mechanical arm to the table and resting the vibrator on her clit.

"Grrrrraaaa, mahhhhhhhhhh" Lucy murmurs

Mr. Jonah hits a button and the vibrator starts to hum violently, Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Lucy's body starts shifting the few inches she is able to move. The vibrator is building her quickly to an orgasm against her will. She slams her head against the bed and whips her head from side to side

"Are you getting close"?

He walks away and returns quickly with a J shaped dildo. He teases her opening and has no resistance as he presses it against her pussy.

"Ohhhhh my little slut is wet huh"?

Lucy knew she was about to explode and her body started to shake as she could feel her orgasm building on the verge of her climax. When suddenly Mr. Jonah pulled the dildo away and shut off the vibrator.

"Almost took it too far, that was a close one"

He pulls a scrap of cloth from his belt and ties it around her eyes.

"Don't want you to know what's happening next, anticipation is part of the fun my little fuck toy"

She no longer had any way of knowing what was about to happen. She felt the vibrator move, like someone was messing with it. It kicked on but was now on a low varying pulse, Bzz, Bzzzzzzzz, Bzz, Bzz, Bzz, Bzzzzzzzzz. Lucy's body is building up again. She feels some sort of liquid being spilled over her entire body. This intense feeling of being covered in some sort of oil while her clit was being teased sent her to a new state of bliss. She felt her body tense up as her orgasm built to new heights.

"Uhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm"

The vibrator was shut off again as he was nearly over the edge. She slammed her head against the table once again in disappointment. Why was he denying me this release? She felt something being clamped to her right nipple, and after it was placed there she felt the tug of weight stretching her nipple. The pain was sharp and electrifying. She felt a hand grab her left breast and a clamp being placed on her nipple as the same pressure pulled against her other nipple. This was such a strange feeling she didn't know how to describe it.

"Seems like your enjoying this slut"

He begins massaging the oil around her stomach and just using his fingertips teases her body. She feels shockwaves shooting through her body from the soft touch of his fingertips. Her body seems like it's betraying her, why would she be feeling this way? No I can't give in to this, I am stronger than this.

"You can only fight this for so long, you'll be a good girl soon enough"

She felt his hand massaging around her areola and tracing down to her pelvis bone. Suddenly the vibrator is switched on full blast.

"Gahhhhhhhh Mmmmmmm sssssssaaaaaaaaaa"

She felt such waves of pleasure, the pressure pulling her nipples, Mr. Jonah's hand tracing shapes over her body.

"Ahhhhhhh Maaaaaa GrrrddddddddddddddDD"

The clamps were swiftly pulled from her nipples and the vibrator is shut off within nano seconds. No, No, No NO she says to herself. Her body feels like it's on fire. She doesn't know what she can do, she is helpless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should her training continue?

Should the crew start training her together by gang fucking her?

Should they start some new deranged training to make her a Cock craving orgasm addict?

Do you have a fun idea or new way to train this big breasted whore?

Review and let me know your thoughts


	3. Training Continues

Lucy's mind was only on one thing, sweet sexual release. She craved an orgasm, her body was betraying her.

"The noises your making sound like a bitch in heat"

"Ughhhhhhh, Uuuugghhhhhhhhh"

She feels the vibrator move slightly. It starts humming but not continuous, it was on a pulse setting again, but it was now on around a 10 second interval. This was too long of a gap to bring her to a full orgasm, just teetering on the edge.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh, Ughhhhhhh"

"There's my girl, moan for daddy"

Mr. Jonah grabs the cattle prod and starts at her collar bone and traces it over her right breast.

*Zap*

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Lucy shrieks

Tears start rolling from the blindfold, as he traces from her left to her right breast.

"Are you ready for more"? he teases

"Nnnnooooooooooo, pweeaaassseeeeeee"

*Zap* *Zap*

"Ugh, UGH"

Lucy feels a stewing in her crotch, how is this pain increasing her pleasure. Mr. Jonah slides the prod along her stomach and traces down and circles her belly button.

*ZAP*

"Gaaaaahhhhhhh"

Lucy's mind is swirling in her pain and pleasure. Lucy's toes are curling and flexing wildly as her clit is being teased by the vibrator, and the intense shocks from the prod are at random. Where will he shock my body next?

"You look like your getting close, maybe we should stop"

He traces the prod down and slides it up her right thigh. But swiftly removes the two contacts from her body and places the prod on a table next to the bed. He places his left hand firmly around her neck, he starts squeezing.

"Not yet slut"

His grip tightened as Lucy quivered. She was losing consciousness and shivering uncontrollably. Mr. Jonah releases her neck and Lucy feels a huge rush of blood flow through her body that amplifies the pulse of the vibrator on her clit.

"Ughhhhhhhhh, Yeeeeeesssshhhhhhhh"

The vibrator is shut off hastily

"Ha ha ha ha ha, I told you not yet"

Mr. Jonah steps away from the table and she can hear his footsteps as he walks away from the table. Where is he going what is he going to do to me next?

"Stay right there, don't move. Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

She hears his footsteps coming back. Her body tenses up, she doesn't know what to expect.

"Lets try this"

She felt a sharp pain in the center of her nipple.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She could feel something being injected into her breast. The pain was excruciating, but suddenly turned to intense pleasure. What is happening to me? The needle was removed and she felt it again in her other nipple, PAIN followed by an injection and immense pleasure. Her whole body was being stimulated every feeling was being amplified.

"Lets just give you a few minutes for the effects to kick in completely, and no need for this anymore"

He rips the blindfold from her face.

"I can't wait to see the lust in your eyes as you give in to the serum"

He places a finger at her chin and slides it down her neck, slowly wandering past her collar bone.

"Ughhhhhhh yeeessssshhhhhh"

His finger now slipping through the valley of her large breasts, as her breathing becomes more rapid and frantic.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

He continues slowly with the lightest of pressure as he makes his way to her belly button, he traces a circle. This drives Lucy wild and she feels her orgasm being pushed further than she has ever been. Mr. Jonah sees her clit starting to swell and her skin starting to turn a reddish color.

"Looks like it's taking effect rather quick"

Mr. Jonah hastily walks from the room with no warning. Lucy is left in her state of heightened excitement, desperately desiring to be touched.

"Pwwwweeaaseeee cooommmeee baaaakkkkk"

She hears footsteps that sound different, they are louder.

"Hello slut I'm Jamal, I'll be with you for the next few days. Welcome to Phase 2"

She sees before her a huge black man with no shirt on and the muscle structure of a bodybuilder. He unstraps Lucy from the table allowing her to move freely. He watches her oiled body as she starteds rubbing and caressing herself as her eyes rolled back.

"What the fuck do you think your doing"?

He quickly grabs both of her hands with one of his massive paws. He reaches back with his free hand and slaps her across the face.

"You're going to learn to take orders, you don't get to do what you want"

He removes the ballgag from her mouth.

"You will keep eye contact with me and refer to me as, Master"

"No, I need to cum"

*Slap*

"That was a weird way of saying yes master. Try again slut"

"Yes master" She says as she looks at the ground

Jamal quickly grabs her throat.

"Look me in the FUCKING eyes when you speak cow"

Lucy is in shock as her body is excited by this abuse.

"Yes master" She coos

His hand still on her throat he slides her to the top of the table and tilts her head off the table.

"Open your mouth, now"

Lucy quickly obeys and opens her mouth to it's limit. Jamal releases her hands and unbuttons his pants and slides them to the floor. Her eyes were scared, she had only seen one cock before and it was nothing compared to this man. He had to be 11 or 12 inches long and thick. The sight excited her, and her eyes were glued to the engorged member.

"First time seeing black cock bitch"

"Yes sir"

He grabbed his cock and slapped her across the cheek.

"You will no longer be warned, failure to look me in the eyes will result in punishment. Do you understand"

Lucy took her eyes away from his cock and looked him in his eyes.

"YES SIR"

Jamal walked around to the head of the table and guided his cock to Lucy's mouth. He grabbed both sides of her face as he thrust his cock into her mouth. Jamal was pleased to see her not resisting, as he could see the outline of his cock in her throat.

"Oh yeah, that's a good slut"

"Gggggguuuhhhhhh" was all the noise Lucy could make as she gagged on his cock

He watched closely as the outline of his cock worked in and out of her throat. He pulled against her with each thrust. This sensation was driving Lucy's body crazy as she felt her pussy quivering. She needed her own orgasm. Jamal pumped his cock repeatedly into her throat, disregarding her gagging.

"God damn, your throat feels so fucking good"

"Guh, guh, ughhhh"

Jamal tightens the grip on her head as he thrusts harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum"

She feels his balls slapping her face as he is thrusting like a wild animal.

"GOD, DAMN. Here it comes"

He forced evey inch into her mouth as he felt his orgasm about to hit. His grip on her head was almost painful, as he was buried in her throat. Jamal could feel the cum shooting from his cock as he threw is head back

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, YEAH that's what I needed"

"Gaaahhhhh"

Lucy swallowed what she could and fought back the urge to vomit. She was starting to get light headed since the cock was blocking her from breathing. As she felt the last few spurts of cum Jamal pulled his cock from her mouth and stood over her.

*Cough* *Cough*

"Damn you learn quick"

Jamal gets a smile on his face as he sees Lucy's look of desperation.

"Get off the table and get on all fours. Face down and ass up"

Lucy springs up off the table and quickly gets on all fours. She thrusts her ass up in the air and wiggles it.

"As you commanded master" Lucy says as she turns to look Jamal in the eyes

"Good girl, looks like you get a reward"

Jamal walks behind her and crouches down. He sticks out his tongue and lightly licks her asshole. This is a new feeling that Lucy has never experienced and it sends a chill up her spine

"Oh my god"

Jamal placed his hands on her ass cheeks and spread them apart. This gave him full access to view her ass.

"Seems like you liked that, it takes a special kind of slut to like her ass being licked"

He extended his tongue and started lapping at her ass like it was a lollypop. The short precision licks across her asshole sent her into a fit, her body was shaking and quivering.

"Yes, please master. Never stop" She shouted

Jamal darts the tip of his tongue in her ass. Then pulls back quickly sensing her orgasm approaching.

He pulls his right hand back and slaps her on the ass

*SLAP*

"You don't get to cum yet whore. You are here to please me'

Ha ha ha ha ha ha

Jamal notices a pool of liquid on the floor, he follows the trail up her leg. It's actually pouring out of her pussy, she is leaking like a faucet.

"Damn bitch you are dripping wet"

"Please master can I cum, I need it" she turns around and looks at Jamal with tears in her eyes

Her body is shaking in anticipation.

"If you're going to act like a dog maybe I should throw you in with the dogs"

"Master please no, I just want to cum"

Lucy lifts up and turns toward Jamal and grabs his dick.

"MASTER I NEED YOU" She says looking directly into his eyes

Jamal knows exactly what he should do to this SLUT.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright ladies and gentlemen I am not going to post another chapter until I see 10 reviews, or Private messages regarding the next chapter

Does Jamal get a few friends to tease Lucy longer and eventually make her beg for them to fuck her?

Does Jamal throw her into the dog pen? If so, how many dogs are in there and what kind of dogs will they be?

Does Jamal just decide to fuck her in the ass and let her cum?

Do you have any ideas? Like always I love hearing your alternate ideas


	4. Lead to the Dogs

Jamal grabbs Lucy by her hair and guides her across the room.

"Come with me slut, it's time for you to get your accessories"

Jamal grabs a dog colar from a nearby table. He holds it up like a reward.

"Come here girl, beg for it. Come on you can do it"

Lucy sits on her heels and puts her hands up like a begging dog.

"Yes master, I love it. Please allow me to wear it" Lucy says with no reluctance

"There's my good girl" Jamal rustles her hair and scratches behind her ear

Jamal swings the collar around her neck and cinches it tightly. He then grabs a hefty padlock and secures it to the collar.

"See this key? When you find it, that is when you will be able to cum"

"I don't understand master: Lucy said with frustration and confusion

"You'll understand soon whore"

Jamal grabbed a syringe from the table, along with a vial of green liquid that looked like it was glowing.

"Your serum should have worn off by now, so lets try something new"

He drew the liquid into the syringe filling it to the limit. He pushed placed his hand on her head.

"Lay down, on your back with your legs spread wide"

Lucy threw her body onto the ground quickly and threw her legs as wide as they could possibly go.

"I am ready for you master"

Jamal knelt down and swiftly stuck the syringe directly into her clit and injected the contents.

"Oh my fucking god, why would you do that master"? Lucy said with tears running down her face

"You'll see why soon enough, your training is not over" He chuckled

Jamal reaches up to grab what looked like a piece of bondage equipment.

"Lets slide this on, don't want your pussy getting tainted"

Lucy stays perfectly still as Jamal places the metallic mesh over her pussy. It straps around her upper thighs and around her lower back, blocking all access to her pussy.

"You're reaching the next part of your training. The shot I gave you makes it impossible for you to achieve an orgasm. Regardless of how much stimulation you receive. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"NO, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"? Lucy shouts in anger

"I fucking told you what will happen if you act like a dog in heat"

Jamal points toward the wall

"Crawl doggy"

Lucy turns to look him in the eyes

"Yes master"

She crawled in the direction that he pointed. She suddenly noticed a doggy door, was she supposed to go through here? She hesitates,, she was never commanded to enter the door.

"Stop, I forgot one last thing" he ordered

Lucy froze in palace. Jamal swiped a tube from the table and squeezed some onto his finger. He rubbed the gel on her asshole. He then shoved the head of the tube into her ass and squeezed the contents inside her.

"You'll thank me for this later. Now go through the door"

She turns her head toward Jamal

"Yes master"

She continued through the small door and was unsure what to expect. The room was dark, and smelled dingy and musty. She crawled further into the room and stopped. She heard sniffing and knew there was something in the room with her.

"Phase 3 begins" says a loud voice that echoed through the room

The lights suddenly turn on and Lucy is temporarily unable to see. She starts rubbing her eyes and squints as she scans the room. The room is filled with dogs, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. She quickly stood up.

*Zap*

"Did I forget to mention, that's a shock collar. Get on all fours like the bitch you are"

Lucy collapsed from the swift shock she received to her neck. She was scared as she looked around the room.

"Strut your stuff for the boys. The lube in your ass has a pheromone that attracts animals. These Labradors have never met a female of any species, you better brace yourself"

Lucy looks closer at the dogs and notices red cylinders pushing from under their bodies. What in the hell are these? Lucy is curious, she has never seen anything like this before. She crawls through the room as all the dogs surround her and are sniffing all over her body. She is excited by the multiple cold noses exploring her body. One of the dogs shoves his snout directly on her asshole.

"Ugghhhhhh" a moan escapes her lips

The dog began to lick her ass violently, like he is possessed. All the dogs seem to follow suit as they all attack her body with their tongues. She feels their soft silky tongues lapping at her flesh like she is a treat. She feels an intense orgasm building up in her body as she is being licked simultaneously by the nine relentless tongues.

"Oh my god, this feels amazing"

She suddenly feels paws climbing up her ass, and then she feels the weight of the 100lb dog as he has mounted her completely. The dog starts thrusting wildly.

"Ouch" she cies as she lunges forward, away from the prodding

She can only describe this feeling as a stiff peeled banana being smashed against her ass. It seemed like the dog had no idea where to thrust. He kept prodding and humping the air as he searched for an opening. Lucy's body betrayed her as she shifted to accommodate the thrusts. The dog had finally hit it's mark.

"ugh, ugh, ugh, UGH, UGH, UGGGHHHH" she cried as the dog kept thrusting

She felt the cock in her ass grow in size. It had more than doubled in size which sent waves of pleasure through her body. The dog was relentless in his wild humping.

"Holy shit….. He….. He…. He is… FUCKING… HUGE" she says between gasps for air

She hears the panting of the dog increase as she is being filled to her limits. The dog thrusts his cock deep into her with all his might. Her orgasm is at peaks she never knew possible. She grabs her breast and starts squeezing and pinching, hoping to send herself over the edge.

"MASTER, WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DENY ME RELEASE"? Lucy screams at the top of her lungs

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Shut up bitch" The voice booms over the speaker system

Lucy senses something changing yet again. The dog quickens his pace and Lucy felt the new swelling that was beginning.

"What the…. FUCK….. is happening….." Lucy says while panting

The dog forces himself in as deep as he can possibly get, his hind legs are completely off the ground as he is buried entirely. The dogs knot swells, Lucy feels like she is being ripped apart as the dog begins to fire hot semen deep into her ass.

"Oh fuck, I am this dogs slut. Oh my FUCKING GOD"

Lucy's legs are trembling as her orgasm is still growing, with no sign of climax.

"Fuck, FUCK…. FUCK YESSSSS"

She feels herself being tugged backwards. The dog is stuck, Lucy feels like there is a large apple stuffed inside her. The pain mixed with the pleasure is intoxicating.

"God damn, I need more. MORE"

Lucy grabs the nearest dog and starts rubbing his cock.

"Come here boy, come on"

Unexpectedly the dog places his paws on her shoulders giving her a close up look at the beasts cock. It sure doesn't look that big she thinks in her head. She continues to stroke it and it slides further from it's sheath. She is tugged back by the dog knotted in her ass.

"Ughhhhh" she moans

She starts stroking faster on the cock in front of her face, wanting to see the transformation up close. Her hand cups around his shaft as she examines it closely. He is about 7 or 8 inches holy shit, almost as big as Jamal. She sees a small bulge at the base of his cock. What is this? She glides her hand over the knot as she explores her first dog cock up close. She feels a constant pull on her ass, the dog is trying to pull away.

"Oh fuck, please stop. It's too big to pull out. No, NO, NO, NO"

*plew*

Lucy felt her ass give way as the dog pulled away from her.

"FUCKKKKKK" Lucy cried out

Still grasping the new play thing in front of her she noticed the dogs hips start to lunge. At the same time she felt the warm cum flowing out of her ass and down her leg. This feeling arouses her and lets her forget about the pain. She tugs away at the cock as the dog increases his humping. I need more her mind tells her, as she puckers her mouth and allows the cock to slide past her lips.

"Mmmmmm, Guuuhhhhh" she let out around the intruding cock

She kept her hand around the base as she felt the knot swell. She finally felt the pressure of the first dog leap from her back as he panted heavily. She felt another set of paws crawl up her back

"Preeaaasssseeee, UGHHHH fuuukkkkk meeeee UGHHHHHH" Lucy gagged

She lowered her ass trying to make the new beast hit his target. Jackpot the dog slid his semi rigid cock in her willing asshole. Lucy was in love with the feeling. She jacked the dog off violently wanting to taste this dogs cum. She pumped vigorously as her lips pressed tightly against his shaft. The dog knotted the size of an orange as his shaft swelled and stiffened. Lucy felt the dog spurting semen down her throat as he humped and tried to empty his load. Lucy couldn't describe the taste but she LOVED it. She felt the thrusting behind her quicken as she pulls the cock from her mouth. She licks and savors every last drop she can.

"Fuck me… UGHHHHH… YES….. FUCK…" Lucy grunts

Lucy lowers her face to the ground as she is being brutally fucked by the new dog. She feels like her vagina is going to explode, since she cannot cum. She needs more, she can never feed her craving since she isn't able to achieve her release.

"GOD… DAMN….. FUCK… HARD….. HARDER…"

Lucy feels ropes of drool drop onto her back as her ass is fucked deeply.

"More" She cries

Lucy squeezes and pinches her nipples with all her strength.

"FUCK… FFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

She feels him swell and knows what is about to follow.

"LOCK MY FUCKING PUSSY…. OH FUCK YES"

His knot swells as her ass tightens and squeezes down. She feels the warm cum filling her as she is once again stuck.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…. Holy fuck I love this feeling…. "

She starts bucking her hips back against the dog. Her body is shaking and convulsing on the cusp of her intense climax.

"Master….. PLEASE…. "

Her body feels weak as she feels the dog attempt to pull himself free from her ass.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

"You have only satisfied three of my puppies so far bitch. Maybe you'll enjoy an audience" the loud speaker announces

She hears a metallic click and what sounds like a stone being dragged. One of the walls begins to lift, Lucy see's a room of men behind a pane of glass. All of them in business suits in large chairs watching her. She was mortally embarrassed, she had never felt so much shame and she LOVED the feeling. They had heard all of her obscene things she shouted and watched two dogs Knot her. One still stuck inside her ass.

"Master Please let me cum" she shouts

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Well here we are again…. 10 more reviews or PM's from my sick twisted friends**

 **I know some of you are going to possibly hate this and some are going to love it.**

 **This is being left open to any and all ideas from you guys. (what do you want to see happen)**

 **I still have all your ideas from last chapter saved and I'm planning to work them in, all in due time.**

 **Don't hold back because you think your idea is too WEIRD or ODD just PM me your idea.**


	5. Strength or Submission

"Our Guests are enjoying the show, they want to see the horny bitch stuffed to her limits" the speaker echoes through the room

Lucy's body is drenched in sweat from the constant assault on her ass. Lucy feels the dog behind her tug aggressively as he tries to free himself from her ass. Lucy backs up with him since her ass is not ready she eases it open little by little like she is taking a shit. The dog lunges back and a lout *pop* echoes through the room.

"Ohhhh, ughhhh" Lucy groans

The dog semen flows from her like a waterfall as her ass is stuck open. As she breathes it tightens and closes a little but it opens once again from the recent abuse she has suffered.

"Master, I have to use the bathroom" Lucy looks toward the men

She squeezes her legs together and tries to clinch her ass.

"There are news papers in the corner, I don't know why you asked. Just go" The voice sounds excited

Lucy lowers her head as she crawls across the room. The dogs are licking and panting all around her making it hard to get to the corner. She feels the pressure building up as she nears the papers.

"Move" She shouts at the dogs

Lucy squats over the news papers and covers her eyes in shame as she begins to urinate on the newpapers. One of the dogs gets under her and licks her pussy as the stream still falls to the floor.

"Stop it" She swats at the dog

"Grrrrrrr" the dog growls at her

Lucy not wanting to be attacked lets him continue. She feels an unsettling feeling as she feels like she needs to shit.

"No not here, please no" She cries quietly and lowers her head to the ground

Her open hole provides no resistance as she excretes what looks like brown babyfood and dog cum. This can't be happening, I am going to the bathroom like a dog and being fucked by them too. Why is this happening to me. I have 6 more before they let me out of here, I better hurry before it gets worse. She crawls away from the newspapers with shit on her calves and urine on her knees and thighs. She realizes that she must keep fighting regardless of what they put her through. She is tough she can survive, someone will rescue her.

"Come here puppy" Lucy says as she pats her ass

She arches her back up and reaches both arms out finding two dogs panting and horny. She grasps their cocks as a third mounts her back.

"Good boys, make mommy happy" She says hoping the serum will wear off soon

The dog behind her is already thrusting at her ass that had almost shrunk down to a 2inch hole. Lucy backed up when he was nearing his mark and he slid in. This one wasted no time and was relentless in his mission to drain his cock in her. Lucy tugged at the two cocks in her hands as the dogs licked her face, and neck. It was so dirty, it was so crude, It was so HOT. She wanted it to end, but she didn't at the same time.

"Oh, yeah come on. Cum for your bitch" she said to her babies

Lucy thrusted her hips back as the dog thrusted his cock in her ass. She wanted him to hurry and cum but his knot was building up and she knew they would be stuck if she didn't try to pull away this time. As the dog pushed with all his might Lucy lunged forward trying to escape the grapefruit sized knot of the dog. The dogs in front of her didn't like this as she pushed forward they growled and used their snouts to hold her in place.

"No, no not again. Ughh ughh ughhhhh. Fuck, FUCK FUUUUCCCCKKKKKK. YES"!

She loved the feeling but was certain her ass would never be the same if this kept happening. She was once again locked to another dog. Her hands had stopped stroking the cocks she grasped and this upset the two pups. They lifted their lips and showed Lucy their teeth as they took an intimidating stance. She felt waves of pleasure through her body once again, hoping this would be the moment that she would achieve her release.

"Yes, Yes "

As the dog tugged her back he twisted around as he was linked to her ass. He was trying to walk away as Lucy tried to maintain stroking her other two studs. It was like a tug of war and her ass was going to be the loser if she wasn't careful. The pressure the dog was putting on her felt amazing so she liked the struggle. She had gotten her hands in a good rhythm and she felt streams of cum splashing her breasts. That was two more. Only 3 to go now.

"Time is up bitch back to the door" she hears

She looks up at the room of men and they all have flaccid cocks in their hands. Did they all jack off to this dog fucking me? She felt proud of herself and this pushed into her pent up orgasm.

"Please master, I don't want to stop" Lucy cried as she felt a subtle difference

She could feel the serum wearing off and wanted to continue. A door swung open abruptly and a man marched over to her and grabbed the dogs cock and pulled gently as he watched her ass stretch out over the knot.

"Relax and let go of this dogs cock bitch" the man lashed out

Lucy pushed following the order she was given. She flexed her stomach and pushed. The cock was pulled free and Lucy collapsed to the ground as the new pool of dog semen formed a puddle under her.

"Get the fuck up and go back to the training room, NOW"

Lucy slowly got up to all fours and crawled back to the doggy door. She pushed it open with her head and peeked through. There were five men in business suits in the room. They looked like they could have been some of the men that had watched her, but she was not sure.

"Hurry up and get over here, sit up and beg like a good bitch" one of the businessmen prompted

*Snap* *Whistle*

She was being called just like a dog would be. She liked this feeling. She crawled to the group of men and placed herself in the middle and sat back on her heels and bent her elbows with her hands facing down, and her mouth open

"That's a good girl" two of the men tussled her hair and praised her like a good pet

One of the other men grabbed a bowl and placed it on the floor. The side of the bowl was labeled ( BITCH ) and was filled with an unknown liquid. She looked at the bowl with confusion in her eyes.

"We made this for you, we all wanted you to have something to make you strong. Protein is necessary to keep our bitch healthy"

A man to her side grabbed her by the hair and forced her face down to the bowl. She was now inches from the unknown liquid, one sniff and she knew immediately. This was a bowl of CUM, her senses were on fire as the smell intoxicated her and she felt a fire in her belly.

"Don't be shy, we know what kind of slut you are. Get to it"

Lucy began lapping up the thick liquid with her tongue. It was still warm, as she swallowed the first mouthful. She damn near put her entire face into the bowl and puckered her lips together and slurped up the cum and swallowed it.

"Damn, I've never seen a bitch as hot as her so cum drunk"

"I know, this is amazing. I can't wait to see what comes next"

Lucy is down to the last few remnants in the bowl and she is licking the bottom of the bowl clean.

"God damn, she's done already"

Jamal enters the room and as Lucy sees him in the corner of her eye

"Master your back" She says with an excited expression

"Yes my pet, I'm back. I think it's about time you saw what your training has done to you"

Lucy was frozen, what does he mean? What has it done to me? Jamal crouched down and unstrapped her chastity belt and pulled it from her body. It made the same noise as a wet rag as it hit the ground. She felt her thick secretion leaking down her thighs in thick streams. Her clit felt like it was a balloon that was about to burst.

"You should look down and take a look at your swollen clit" Jamal chuckled as he pointed down at her pussy

Lucy lowered her head to see what he was talking about.

"What the FUCK IS THAT" She gasped

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha the room shook as all the men burst into laughter

Lucy was crushed as she gazed at her clit, it was swollen to the point it was stiff and rigid. It was protruding from her body like a small penis. He did inject the serum directly into my clit maybe this was the sideeffect he was talking about.

"Stand up bitch" she heard from behind her

Lucy slowly rose to her feet as the new weight of her engorged clit was unsettling and excited her.

"Master… ummmm, what are my orders… " She says as her eyes roll back

Lucy's body is electrified as the men gawk at her body. She strikes a provocative pose hoping to entice the men to pleasure themselves and hopefully pleasure her in the process.

"Master"? she cooed

Jamal looked her up and down, paying special attention to her clit as it twitched from the excitement of being on display for these men.

"Stroke that disgusting clit while we watch, but if you cum you'll get another shot every hour for the next week" he says with a devilish smile

The men unzip their pants and free their semi erect cocks. Lucy looks around at the buffet of cocks before her as she grasps her clit between her fingers and starts stroking it.

"Oh, god this feels amazing" she says as she throws her head back

Her body jiggles as her sweat covered body bounces, her breasts quake as the sweat of her body makes them glimmer in the light.

"Alright men, she has her orders not to cum, do everything you can to make this whore explode. With one rule nothing enters her pussy, she is more valuable that way"

The men begin to discard their clothes with haste as Lucy is terrified. She has to hold off her orgasm from these men who were told to pleasure her.

"Master, why" she says with tears in her eyes

"You CUM when I say, that is the lesson. This is your life now, you're our whore"

Lucy feels a man grab her from behind and roughly grab her large breasts. He squeezes and massages the massive melons in his hands.

"Fuck… It feels… SOOO….. GOOD…."

The sweat from her body acted like a lubricant allowing his hands to glide over her breasts. She loved this man caressing her breasts. Suddenly she two of the men attach themselves to her nipples, sucking and nibbling

"Ughhhhh… Mmmmmmmmmmm"

"Holy shit, she loves it boys don't let up"

"Make that bitch cum"

"Mmmmmmmmmm….. FUCK…." Lucy cries out

The sensation of each of her nipples being pinched between the men's teeth and nibbled on. She squirmed and runs her hands through her hair as her eyes roll back in her head. A new hand grasps her by the throat and squeezes tightly.

"I see your about to cum bitch, don't hold it back. Just let it out"

Lucy violently strokes her clit as shockwaves electrify her body.

"You can't hold out much longer, you look like a broken woman. You are about to cum, I can't wait to torture you for a week"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha the group laughs maniacally

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So our little slut has a choice**

 **Does Lucy give in and let the men push her to the orgasm she craves so badly?**

 **Does she dig down and find the strength to hold out?**

 **Or do you sick twisted bastards have any other ideas?**

 **If you have made it to this point I know you have an idea. Review or PM me your thoughts. I better see a record number of reviews!**


	6. Set sail for Bosco

Lucy throws her head side to side as the pleasure drives her wild. She feels the urge in her body to give in, but knowing this would be her last orgasm for a week and she would be tortured again.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK" Lucy screams

"She can't hold out much longer, lets amp it up a bit" Jamal says in the distance

Lucy's hand is still stroking her engorged clit that resembles a small penis.

"Look at her jack off her disgusting clit"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, what a nasty bitch"

"Ugh, Ugy UGHHH, GOD DAMN, FUCK YEEESSSSSSSS" she screams at the top of her lungs

Lucy is throwing her head around violently, struggling to hold back the most epic orgasm that has ever built up in her body. She has been played with for an entire day and denied the sweet release, but it was now within her grasp.

She doesn't even notice one of the men kneel down and extend his tongue until it made contact with her clit. The bolt of lightning she felt surge through her body was so intense her legs collapsed. As Lucy fell to the floor her entire body started convulsing in what resembled a seizure. She started squirting streams at around 20-30 feet as she felt her stomach cramp and tighten. Lucy had never felt a release of this magnitude and never imagined it could feel this good.

"Brandlingsardum guliperfemf" Lucy mumbled as her eyes rolled back in her head

"She doesn't know what we have in store for her"

"I can't wait until…."she heard trail off

Lucy's body was in such a state of arousal and release she blacks out

-14 hours later-

Lucy slowly opens her eyes as the sun is beaming on her face. The smell of sea air shook her senses and woke her quickly.

"BOSS, SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE" a man yelled

Lucy inspects the situation as she looks around frantically. She is in a cage, roughly a 5 foot by 5 foot square. The entire deck of the ship she was on was lined with these small cages and women inside them. All ladies in the cages were naked and screaming, most of them playing with themselves and moaning. The sound was intoxicating to Lucy as she sat there.

"Attention on deck, LISTEN UP CARGO. WE ARE 6 HOURS FROM BOSCO" a man shouted across the ship

Cheers rattled through the ship as all the men threw their hands in the air and shouted in excitement.

"Feeding time ladies, to your positions" a loud booming voice commanded

Lucy sees all the women snap to a kneeling position with their hands on the bars and their faces pressed between the bars with their mouths open wide. Lucy's body assumes the position without her realizing it. The men of the ship open up their pants and pull their flaccid cocks from them. Lucy waits patiently as a man approaches her cage, she stands back from her cell and folds his hands across his chest.

"Ask for it" he demands

"Master can I please suck your cock, I need it" Lucy looks the stranger in the eyes

"Good little bitch"

The man's cock twitched at her words. He was now semi erect as he walked to the cage. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"I have wanted this since I saw that dog show of yours" he chuckled

Lucy felt a cold chill hit her body as the shame and embarrassment lit a fire in her. He grabbed the back of Lucy's head through the bars and pulled it until her head was trapped. He feels the head of his cock touch the softness of her lips. He shows no remorse as he thrusts all 8 inches in her mouth.

"You better make this good for me bitch" he commanded in a deep voice

"Gruuuhhhh"

Lucy feels the cock slide into her throat, she swallows a few times putting increasing pressure on the intruding cock.

"FUCK BITCH, you know how to pleasure a cock don't ya"

"Guhhhhh"

He thrust his hips using her mouth as a humping post. Lucy felt her eyes begin to water up as she is being gagged. She felt the pressure increase as she felt the man's cock pulse. Was he getting harder"

"UGhhhhh"

"Fuck yeah your mouth is amazing bitch"

She looks up at him as the tears stream down her face. He pets her head in appreciation as he picks up his pace

"Guhhhhh…. Guh… Guuuuhhhhhh….. Guh….." She gags

"Oh, FUCK…. "

He grabs her hair and forces the entire now nearly 10 inches in her mouth. Lucy can not breath and loves the sensation of being completely helpless. She feels him jolt as she feels the cum spurting down her throat.

"Oh, GOD, DAMN" He Shouts

He pulls his cock back and leaves it resting on her lips.

"Clean it all off slut"

"Yesssh Mashter" she struggles to say

Lucy slides her tongue as far as she can stretch it and licks the cock clean of cum.

"They sure did a number on you bitch. You're ready for Bosco!"

Lucy knows she is losing touch with her humanity. She craves cock, she desires cum. Why can't she control her body, why can't she control her needs?

"I'll sent you over another customer soon"

"Thank you master" She coos

Lucy feels a fire forming near her clit. She looks down and sees her clit increasing in size, not like before but she needs an orgasm. Her mind is flustered, what if they injected me with that serum again? What if I try to cum and I can't? FUCK IT.

Lucy lays down in her cell and licks her middle and ring finger. She quickly starts rubbing her clit in small circles as her body starts writhing back and forth. The sensation is heaven for her, she can't stop.

*Zap*

Lucy feels a jolt of electricity as she is shocked with a prod.

"No, please master let me have this"

"Shut up bitch! You cum when we say"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **What is in store for our dirty slut on her boat ride into Bosco**

 **Will she just blow multiple cocks?**

 **Will she have her ass violated again?**

 **Will she be put in the middle of the deck and be forced to perform for all the other slaves?**

 **Do you have any other twisted ideas for me, PM / review and let me know.**


	7. Rescue?

Lucy is aggravated that she wasn't allowed to climax. These bastards always seem to stop me from achieving an orgasm, this is such bullshit! I just want to achieve my release, I have taken care of so many men, and dogs why can't I cum when I want?

"Hey get some of those coal men from below deck, this bitch thinks she's special"

"Yes sir, I'll be back shortly"

The man keeps a close eye on Lucy as she curls up in the fetal position and began to cry.

"What do you think your doing, stop feeling bad for yourself bitch. Get to the ready position, NOW" He commanded

Lucy slowly started to move to her knees.

"Hurry the fuck up"

*Zap*

Lucy gets hit by the cattle prod on her inner thigh.

"My apologies master"

She looks up at him with tears streaming down her face. She just wants to orgasm so bad that it actually hurts. Lucy is positioned on her knees, sitting back on her heels and her mouth between two of the bars.

"That's a good bitch, now stay put until the coal workers show up"

Lucy noticed 4 huge black men passing through the doorway onto the deck of the ship. The men were covered with sweat, coal dust, and looked as if they hadn't showered in weeks.

"There they are, hey OVER HERE" the man motions his arms to get their attention and bring them to her

Lucy's pussy starts to drip at the sight of the large men. Would these be the men that she is going to be taking care of?

"Alright fellas, this bitch right here is still a little reluctant and needs to learn her place. She will service you with her mouth or her ass, it's up to you. Just command her into the position you want her in and if she doesn't act immediately a swift slap to her ass will suffice. No permanent marks and don't stick anything in her pussy, that is what determines her worth when she is auctioned off afterall"

"We know the drill, we've been working on this ship for five years now. Open up the cage so we can have fun with this bitch"

"Ha ha ha ha, enjoy"

The man opens the front of the cage and swings the door open. Lucy doesn't move a muscle from her previous position. Lucy is frozen in place as she sees the men's pants start to get tighter as their massive cocks start to become visible through their canvas overalls.

"Bitch, get over here and get on all fours. Right here"

Lucy crawls quickly to the spot that she was told and bowed her back so her ass was presented to the man who ordered her over. The four men unclip their shoulder clips and slide their overalls to the floor, then lift their coal stained shirts off and toss them. Lucy smells the sweat from these men, she loves this dirty rugged man smell.

"Master, what would you like now"?

"I'd like for you to SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Lucy looks around as the men start rubbing their cocks. Lucy wonders what they have in store for her.

"Joe take this bitches ass, who wants her mouth"?

Joe lunges forward and gets down onto his knees, with his hand guiding his cock.

"Good thing I always keep gear oil with me"

Lucy feels something cold as ice slide inside her ass and a creamy liquid coating her colon.

"There we go bitch, all lubed up"

Joe doesn't hesitate as he grabs her hips with his massive hands and shoves the entire 11.5 inches of his cock into the depths of Lucy's ass.

"Oh holy FUCK, that's soooo deep"

Deep was only half of what was on her mind, this man was sooo thick. Lucy's face was sheer pleasure as the man roughly plunged into her ass with full force. Lucy pushed back against him trying to get it in deeper. She no longer has any control over her body once she is getting fucked.

"How do you like me fucking up your guts whore"?

"I…. LOVE IT…. Master….."

*SLAP*

He rears back and slaps her on the ass.

"God this bitch is amazing, I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer"

"Who is gonna take this sluts mouth"?

"I want that fat ass"!

"Fuck yeah, me too"!

"Alright well no one wants her mouth so hurry up Joe"

"Ughhhh….. UGH….. UGGHHHHHH…." Lucy grunts between breaths

Lucy reaches under and starts rubbing her clit as she feels her Orgasm quickly approaching.

"Fuck, no bitch"

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

One of the men beside her started beating her ass cheek with a swift and forceful palm.

"Get your fingers of your dirty clit"

Lucy removed her fingers and put her hand back down on the ground quickly. Being ordered around was like a stimulant for her. She wanted to be given more orders.

"God MASTER…. FUCK ME….. Harder… " She screams

"I LOVE THIS BITCH" Joe shouts

"UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy squeals

Joe thrusts in and holds his cock deeply in Lucy's ass as he jolts and spasms.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK… YEAH….. "

Joe starts cumming in Lucy's ass and it starts leaking around the sides as he tries to push deeper still.. After he regains his composure he pushes himself back as his massive cock pulls back on Lucy as it slides from her clenching asshole. Lucy felt like she was at the peak of her climax and was pissed that she wasn't able to cum. Did they inject me like they said they were going to? Is this more training?

"Who's next, she's broken in pretty good now"!

Joe holds his hand up and one of the new men gives him a high five.

"Alright, Mitch is up"

Joe pulls the rest of the way out and Lucy feels the flood gates open as the cum drains from her gaping ass.

"Mitch, plug that shit up and fuck this whore good"

Mitch pushes her ass down and has her flat on the ground and guides his cock to her beat up asshole. In one thrust Lucy felt Mitch's ball slap her pussy and push her whole body forward.

"Ohhhhhhhh… SHITTTT….." Lucy shouts

She is rocked back and forth as he thrusts in as he pulls her hips, then pulls out and pushes against her. He is now slamming into her like a jack rabbit.

"You weren't kidding this bitch has such a fat ass. God damn"

Mitch grabs her hips with all his might and starts slamming in like he is trying to enter her stomach.

*CRASH*

Everyone on the ship froze as something slammed on the deck of the ship, everyone looked as the cloud of dust covered the source.

"Hey, I'm looking for a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Her father hired us to find her, sources say she was seen boarding this ship"

Came an unfamiliar voice at the center of the dust cloud.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO BOARD MY SHIP WITHOUT PERMISSION"

As the dust settled the crew members see a man in the center.

"My name is Natsu and I am a Fairy Tail wizard" He shouts

Lucy looks toward the commotion, struggling to see this Fairy Tail wizard. Mitch was frozen as he was staring at the settling dust cloud wondering what the hell was going on. Joe and the two not participating grab their clothes and start getting dressed. Mitch pushes off Lucy and stands up as everyone can finally see as the dust is completely gone. A pink haired man wearing a vest and a scarf blowing in the wind.

"Well Natsu, get the fuck off my boat I don't know any Lucy"

A man and woman climb over the side of the boat, the woman is clad in armor with crimson hair. The man shirtless and wearing just a pair of shorts and black hair.

"Natsu, you were supposed to wait" the woman shouted as she planted her feet on the deck.

"Erza, Gray you two are too damn slow" Natsu laughs

"I demand to speak to the captain of the ship immediately" Erza demands with her hands on her hips

Bora jumps down from the upper deck of the ship and approaches the three. The entire crew of the ship walk toward the center and surround the strangers.

"Here I am Bitch, what do you want with Salamander"?

"Salamander? Ha ha ha ha ha ha you gotta be kidding me" Naruto bursts into laughter

Erza belts out in a chuckle aswell

As the boat shifts over the wave Natsu immediately folds in half and falls over as his face turns a gross shade of green.

"I knew that was coming" Gray laughed

"Lucy Heartfilia, identify yourself"! Erza yells at the top of her lungs

Lucy knew this was her shot to be saved. Lucy jumps to her feet and throws her hands in the air.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, over here"! She screams

Mitch grabs Lucy and covers her mouth and picks her up off the ground

"Shut the fuck up bitch" he whispers in her ear. Gray points at Lucy and notifies Erza that she is over there. Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"Imposter Salamander, prepare to be judged for your crimes, prepare to feel the wrath of the real Fairy Tail Guild"! Erza says in her commanding voice

Erza begins her rampage and attacks every crew member in sight. Men flying left and right over the ship rails. Gray rolls his eyes and decides that he had better lend a hand or face Erza's wrath later.

"Ice make Lance" Gray cries

He attacks a group of crewmen sending them flying into the distance.

"Take this" Bora shouts

Bora shoots a fire blast at Gray, who summons an ice shield. Erza swiftly moves into position and knocks Bora out cold. Happy flies down from the clouds and picks up Natsu.

"Happy, where have you been" Natsu growled

"The whole fight only lasted 10 seconds Natsu" Happy responded

"Are you kidding me, it's over"? Natsu squealed

Erza approaches Lucy and holds her hand out

"Your father sent us to find you, you had better be lucky that we arrived in time"

"Thank you ma'am" Lucy responded

"Come on lets get back to Magnolia Town" Natsu chuckles

"Wait, they took my Celestial Keys"

"You're a wizard? That's amazing"! Natsu says with excitement

Lucy wanders around looking at each of the men on the ship trying to find her keys. Natsu and Gray start looking around the ship and grab every key they can find trying to be helpful. Erza goes directly into the Captains cabin. She looks around and sees the key bag on Bora's nightstand, and grabs it

"Is it this key"?

"This one"?

"No you idiot, it's one of these"!

"It's none of those, they are celestial keys not skeleton keys" Lucy shouts in frustration

Erza exits the captains cabin toting an outfit she found in the closet and the key pouch in hand.

"I found you a suitable garment and I believe these are yours. Put the clothes on so we can get going"

Lucy grabs the clothes from Erza and slides the under garments on and ties up the pants around her waist, and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Gray, Natsu free the remainder of the women we are taking them all back to the guild"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Alright I'm not the best with the fight scene thing, I like writing the sex scenes**

 **Are the women going to be a horny mess when they get out of the cages?**

 **Are the women going to pounce on Gray and Natsu when they open the doors?**

 **Should something else fucked up happen, or should this mission go normal and Lucy just gets fucked by Natsu and Gray on the trip back to the guild?**

 **Any other perverted fucked up ideas you guys have shoot em my way**


	8. Their Freedom?

Happy grabs Natsu and lifts him up and carries him to the first cage. The young lady inside the cage looks up with want and desire in her eyes

"Master, what do you wish of me"? she coos

Natsu was taken back by the comment and also couldn't fight the Fire in his belly. Natsu was quickly displaying a large bulge in his pants. He reached for the door and noticed a large puddle under the caged girl. The aroma was almost too much to bare, his eyes went primal as he pulled the door open and freed the caged whore.

"Master, please tell me what you would like me to do"! she tilted her head and gave him a seductive look

"Young lady what is your name"? Natsu questioned

"Bitch, Slut, Whore, Cum Dump, these are all acceptable names for me"

Natsu reached out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Master, please don't slap me"! she shrieked

"NATSU, what the hell are you doing"? Erza shouted across the ship

Happy turned him around to face Erza.

"I didn't do anything"! Natsu shouted back

Erza thinking about the situation looked over at gray. He was in his boxers and was obviously aroused by the situation. He placed his key in the cage and before he could turn it Erza appeared before him.

"You, Natsu and Happy go to the captain's quarters immediately"! Her face red with anger

Gray slumped his head down and slowly walked to the captain's cabin, grabbing his clothes along the way. Happy flew Natsu in the cabin and set him on the bed, he immediately went green and looked like he was going to vomit. Gray threw his head into his hands and sobbed.

"This was the perfect opportunity, I could have finally been with a woman" he pouted

Erza was currently opening the last of the cages. None of the girls would leave their cages, this baffled her and she wondered what to do.

"Ladies you have nothing to fear, we mean you no harm we are here to rescue you" she shouts

She hears a faint voice behind her.

"Master would you like me to pleasure you"?

Erza was taken back by the comment and didn't quite know how to respond. The word master sent a tingle up her spine.

"I am sorry I was not able to hear you clearly, could you please speak up" Erza turned to the voice and spoke

Erza saw a girl in her early 20's naked and sitting on her heels with her hands behind her back. She blinked her eyes quickly and looked down at the ground and inhaled deeply

"Master, can I please pleasure you"! her face blushed red

"Mmmmmmm" a moan escaped Erza's lips

"Master, PLEASE"!

Erza felt something warm trailing down her leg. She looked around at all the girls in the same pose in their cages. They have all been broken and are completely obedient. She looked for Lucy and did not see her.

"Mrs. Heartfilia"? She shouted out quickly

"Yes, yes, I'm, over, HERREEEEEEE" Lucy panted between words

Erza ran over to find Lucy with her clothes removed and on her hands and knees. One of the prisoners under her licking her pussy like a dog drinking water, and another licking her ass delicately. The sight made Erza visually quiver.

"What in the world do you think you are doing Mrs. Heartfilia"! Erza scolded

Lucy ignored her as she was in blissful heaven. Lucy squatted lower enticing the girl under her to increase her speed. Lucy arched her back and dropped her chest to the ground as she pulled her ass cheeks apart, giving full access to the second slave. Erza saw firsthand as the two gave her the most erotic tongue bath she had ever witnessed. Erza dropped to her knees and crawled close to the action.

"You three are engaging in indecent activates, please cease"!

Erza slid her right hand under her skirt and slid her panties to the side.

"You must stop immediately"

Erza could no longer control herself as she squatted in front of Lucy with her panties pulled to the side. She rubbed her clit tenderly and traced her fingers down her dripping pussy. Lucy shot her head up quickly as she sensed some amiss

"Master would you like me to"? Was all Lucy could say

Erza slid her body under Lucys face and grabbed her hair, pulling Lucy's mouth to her wet pussy. Erza had lost control of her body and succumb to sexual desire.

"Requip" Erza moaned

In a flash she was naked. Lucy lapped at her pussy like an ice cream cone. Erza grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled tightly as she felt her body tense up.

"Mrs Heartfilia that feels soo amazing"!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HA ha ha ha ha ha ha

I know it's been a long time coming, I'm sorry I've had a lot of family and work stuff going on and was not able to write much. Sorry for leaving it when it was finally starting to get good but I want to know what you all would like to see.

Erza gets pleasured to ecstasy over and over again by the slaved women?

Gray emerges from the cabin to assist in the fun?

Lucy personally pleasures Erza and becomes the aggressor and master of the slave women ordering them to subdue the fairytail wizards in ways only they could?


	9. Lucy invites another to play!

Erza was lying on her back her knees were tucked up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around the back of her knees holding them in place. Her body was a sweaty mess as Lucy was perched up on her elbows using her hands to hold Erza's pussy lips open. Lucy was sliding her tongue from the bottom of her pussy up, she stopped just before she reached her clit. The slave girls backed away as Lucy gave them a look. They knew they should stay back and just enjoy the show. Lucy seemed to be in charge of this army of slaves.

"Mrs Heartfilia… you must stop teasing me…. go higher….. "! Erza panted and moaned

Lucy backed away from Erza and put her hands under her chin. She stared at Erza's pussy denying her the pleasure she desired.

"Erza I must get something to assist in your pleasure"! Lucy notified her

"Mrs. Heartfilia I trust you, please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold out"!

Erza writhed around on the deck of the ship her hand began to massage her sweaty breasts. She squeezed and pinched her nipples.

"Mmmmm UGHHHHHHh MMMMMM" Erza moaned loudly

Gray could no longer contain his curiosity hearing the moans of the various women. He slowly opened the door and scanned the deck. He could not see anything of interest but crept out of the doorway and could still hear the lusty moans. His boxers were sporting a very large tent as he snuck to the cages blocking his vision. Erza was on full display. He was in total shock, she was so FUCKING SEXY, perky breasts in her hands she was such a freak.

"Don't worry, you'll be invited over soon. Just stay put for now….. Trust me" Lucy whispered in his ear

"Wha…" He tried to respond, but was interrupted by Lucy planting a deep kiss on his lips

Gray's eyes shot open wide as he reciprocated the passionate kiss. Lucy pulled away and winked at him, she grabbed him by the chin.

"Trust me" She whispered again with an innocent smile

Lucy strutted away wiggling her ass knowing he was watching. She had one hand behind her back and something in it. He didn't care at all, he only wanted to cum. Lucy returned to Erza and crawled over her setting up for a 69. She lowered her pussy to Erza's face as she lowered her head and gave her clit a series of quick licks. Lucy stopped licking and used her free hand to pinch her clit tightly

"Ughhhhh….. Yessss….." Erza groaned

Lucy quickly inserted the needle and emptied the contents directly into her clit.

"OUCH" Erza shrieked loudly as she tensed her whole body

"I must have nibbled a little too hard" Lucy chuckled

"Well do not stop there, just proceed gently"! Erza ordered

Lucy flicked Erza's clit softly, waiting for the serum to take effect. She lowered her pussy to Erza's mouth, Erza was no longer resistant she extended her tongue and lapped at Lucy's drenched slit. Lucy arched her back and enjoyed the sensation.

Gray watched from his hiding spot and could no longer contain himself, he stripped and threw his boxers to the side. He grabbed his cock and used his precum as lubricant. He thrust his cock back and forth watching Lucy and Erza pleasuring eachother. Lucy started bucking her hips and riding Erza's face as a humping post. Lucy started to climax as her body began to shake and quiver.

"Oh…. FUCKKK… Erza…. I'm….. I'm….. CUMMING!" Lucy squealed between gasps for air

Gray was so flustered by the sight he stood up and stroked his cock even harder. Lucy shook her head around as her eyes were rolled back into her head, and her tongue hung loosely from her mouth. She lifted her hips from Erza's face, and spun around as she was straddling her stomach and looking her in the face. She grabbed Erza by the throat with her right hand and reached her left hand back and plunged two fingers into her dripping cunt.

"YES… LUCY… MORE… MORE… MOOOORRRREEEEEE!" Erza grew louder and more aggressive

Lucy leaned in closer and licked her neck, and trailed up to her ear lobe

"I have a surprise for you"! Lucy whispered

"I WANT IT"! Erza said in excitement

Lucy made eye contact with Gray and winked at him. He wasted no time and ran over cock in hand. Erza had lost her mind and just wanted her release.

"Tell him to ravage your dirty fuck hole"! Lucy whispered her orders to Erza

"I could not possibly say such a thing"! She protested

Lucy's grip tightened on her neck and her other hand pinched and teased Erza's aching clit.

"Ughhhhhh" Erza moaned

"Tell him what you want"! Lucy shouted

"Gray, fuck my… Dirty….. Fuck….. Hole…"! Erza said with a little reservation

Gray positioned himself between Erza's wide spread legs. He leaned in and wanted to see her pussy up close. It was oozing a creamy liquid and had an amazingly pungent smell coming from it. He was so close that Erza could feel his hot breath on her sensitive clit. It began to grow and protrude from her body, it grew and extended.

"That is amazing"! Gray said softly

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it like a small knob. Erza's hips began to thrust in pleasure she had never felt such an amazing electrifying sensation. The shockwave through her body was so intense that it pushed her immediately over the edge.

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK…. YEEESSSSSS…. GRAYYYYYYY!" Erza shouted in pleasure

Her pussy started squirting in Gray's face, he was shocked by this. He had always heard rumors of this but never witnessed it firsthand. He remembered reading that he should stimulate the G-spot to increase the pleasure. He shoved two fingers in her pussy and started curling them searching for her G-spot.

"Uggghhhhh… FUCCKKKKK… OHHHHHHH….. GODDAMN… I… I…. I…. I…. I… I…." Erza tried to speak through her full body orgasm

Gray didn't let up he increased his pressure and the pace. He wanted to push her body past the brink and break her. He wanted this bossy bitch to do what he said.

"Cum for me you, DIRTY SLUT"! Gray shouted at her

"Yes….. I…. I….. am cumming….. for you…. GRAY…" She uttered between her gasps for breath

Gray watched the spirts of liquid squirt from her pussy and waited for her body to calm down. She was convulsing and shaking uncontrollably. Gray just sat and watched the show as he grasped his cock once again. Lucy rose to her hands and knees. Gray was so focused on Erza he had hardly noticed but Lucy's pussy was flowing like a dripping faucet. Wow she was horny too!

"Well since the two of you are so horny I'd better take care of it"! He said assertively

He scooted closer and placed his cock against Erza's pussy, he could feel the heat emanating from it. He used his other hand and pulled Lucy back closer to his face. He stuck his tongue inside her craving a taste of her sweet juices. Gray was in heaven, his cock was sliding inside Erza's hot wet pussy and tasting Lucy's juices.

"UGhhhhh….. MOREE!" Erza moaned

"YESSSS!" Lucy moaned

Gray worked his hips and met no resistance as all 9 inches slid inside her hot pussy. He grabbed Lucy's ass and licked Lucy's pussy and ass like a dehydrated dog drinking water. His tongue darted and licked fast. He bucked his hips aggressively and plunged deep inside Erza's hungry cunt, his balls slapped the crack of Erza's ass

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

"YESSS… DON'T EVER…. STOPPPP… MORE… FUCKKKKK… MOOOORRREEEEEE!" Erza grunted as her body was penetrated deeply

Lucy reached back and grabbed Gray by the hair and held his head in place. His tongue was currently on her ass and he started running circles around her asshole. Lucy arched her back and pulled his head harder.

"Ohhhhh god… YESSS…. LICK MY ASS… YES…." Lucy SHOUTED

Gray could not hold out any longer this was so intense he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He increased his pace and was trying to get even deeper. He felt slight resistance in her depths, he was nudging her womb.

"ERZA… I'M….. GONNA….. CUM… GET….. READY….." GRAY ANNOUNCED

Erza's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled back in her head. Her mind was broken. She could do nothing, she could say nothing, she was in a state of ultimate bliss. Lucy collapsed as her orgasm washed over her, she was now laying on top of Erza's limp body.

"Ughhhhhhhh…. UGhhhhhh… UGGGHHHHHHHH!" Gray grunted louder and louder with each stream he shot deep inside Erza's hungry womb.

Gray was still spasming as he was buried inside her. He felt the last few drops of cum leave his body as Lucy and Erza laid helpless on the deck.

"I guess I could take a rest and go for round two"! he said laughing at the situation

This had to be about the craziest situation that he could have never imagined actually happening, not in his wildest most fucked up dreams. He retreated to the cabin as Lucy rose to her feet. She walked to the helm of the ship where Erza had two of the crewmen chained together on the floor.

"Listen up you two, we are going back to the same port we disembarked from, DO YOU UNDERSTAND"? She barked her orders

"Yes maam" The men responded with bright smiles on their faces.

They ogled her body and could not stop staring. They seemed like they would have agreed to anything in their current state. She Secured their shackles to a railing that allowed them to utilize the helm. The ship continued on the new coarse as Lucy seemed to be embracing her new thirst for power and dominance.

WHO IS SHE BECOMING, WHAT KIND OF SHENANIGANS WILL SHE GET HERSELF INTO LATER.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow Lucy sure is taking on the role of a dominatrix pretty well

I don't think she should go home to her father she does want to become a fairytail wizard

Will she join fairytail and continue to entice sexual situations into her future missions?

Should it follow the show and just add sexual perversion to each mission to spice up the story?

Any ideas are welcome, I know what way I want to go with this and a story line would be easy to follow but I'll try to go with the majority rules and any ideas I can work into the stories I will do my best.

The reviews have been lacking lately and I'd like to hear from atleast 10+ of you and what you would like to see happen in the next and future chapters. Review as a guest if your too shy to have your perversion linked to your username, I don't mind. Take care and hope to post another chapter soon


End file.
